


Sketchpad

by MintyCoolness



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyCoolness/pseuds/MintyCoolness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goro can't help but be curious about that sketchpad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketchpad

**Author's Note:**

> Proof-read by Angevon
> 
> Gift-fic for Lightybulb on tumblr, as a thank you for a Yusuke/Crow commission they did for me! Hope ya like it! XD
> 
> Also, for the sake of the fic, the yet un-named 9th Party member will be referred to as Crow. As soon as we know an actual name, I'll go back and edit the fic...
> 
> Edit: New info, and Crow's name is Goro Akechi! And apparently a high school detective... I have changed names accordingly...

It was really no surprise to know that Yusuke always carried a sketchpad with him. Goro imagined that it would have been good for an artist to have it on hand just in case inspiration suddenly struck...

If that was the case, then a truckload of it must've thrown Yusuke off the road lately. He was forever drawing, ripping the page out, and then starting again. And he repeated this process ad infinitum...

Goro hadn't been with the group for very long, so for all he knew this was perfectly normal behaviour for the young artist. To see him scribbling away as he chatted amicably with the rest group...

But honestly, it made Goro curious to see what had worked Yusuke up into an artistic frenzy, as it were. So the obvious thing to do was to go up to him, and ask him directly.

Which he did... Only to be shot down.

Not that Yusuke was nasty about it. He and Goro were friendly enough that they could chat idly, and to be honest, Yusuke usually made for really good conversation. 

But Yusuke was adamant that Goro wouldn't see what he was working on! As he told it, "It would be bad luck if anyone but me saw it before it was finished!"

And he made a very good case for it as well, complete with showy hand gestures and an almost theatrical diatribe that was very Yusuke-like. Goro decided to leave it alone, although he couldn't help but feel that the whole thing felt suspiciously defensive...

Which, as Goro learnt two weeks later as the whole thing plagued his mind, was exactly that.

They were at Sumikon, and had just finished a planning meeting, (for the heist that would be his first since joining the team) so they were just hanging out. And Yusuke was still drawing in that sketchpad of his...

And honestly, Goro would've tried to put it into the back of his mind again, if it were not for the fact that their leader, Kaitou, peeked over Yusuke's shoulder to see what he was doing...and Yusuke moved his head, letting Kaitou get a better look...

What. The. Hell?

Goro tried not to let it get to him, really. But the fact that their leader seem to have easy access to Yusuke's art, when the artist had made quite a convincing argument as to why he couldn't look at it, smarted a little. 

Maybe it was Kaitou had known Yusuke longer? Goro didn't really know. (and he wasn't interested in knowing, please stop asking that, thanks!) 

He tried to concentrate on what Morgana was saying to him, as she explained the ins and outs of the world of Palace. But Goro was only paying half-attention, his thoughts still turning salty.

And Kaitou must've had some idea what he was thinking, if the raised eyebrow when he caught Goro trying surreptitiously to peek at the two of them was any indication. Goro's cheeks flushed slightly pink in embarrassment, and he looked back at Morgana.

Some time later, the other Thieves left Sumikon one by one, all fully prepared to meet tomorrow for the planned heist. Yusuke got up from the table he sat at, ripping out a page of his sketchpad yet again, before crumpling it up, and as an after thought, throwing it over his shoulder. A habit that was built up over the past few weeks.

Kaitou caught it easily, laughing and admonishing Yusuke for littering. The artist just gave a lazy wave as he left the cafe. Goro was about to leave as well, when he felt he felt something hit the side of his head. The projectile fell into his hand, and Goro blinked in surprise when he saw that it was the page that Yusuke had thrown away...

He looked back at Kaitou with a question on his lips, but his fellow Thief just gave him an innocent smile (which he didn't believe for a second) and a wave. Goro slowly put the crumpled ball of paper in his pocket, and said good bye.

That simple ball of paper felt like it was burning a hole in pocket as he made his way back home. Kaitou had just given him the opportunity to see what Yusuke had fervently been working on, the thing he had been abnormally curious about. There must have been some reason Kaitou saw fit to run interference...

But at the same time, Yusuke had definitely wanted for Goro NOT to see what he was sketching...he should really be respecting that...

His sub-conscious evidently disagreed with him, and his hand was reaching into his pocket before he knew it. He uncrumpled the paper, and smoothed it out.

It was...it was him...

Specifically, it was a sketch of him, asleep at his desk. It had the feeling of someone who had stepped in, and come across him catching a few Zs at work. It was a far cry from the mile-a-minute way he acted with his fellow detectives. The picture itself was incomplete, but expertly drawn and mostly shaded...

How did Yusuke capture his image like this? 

That was a legitimate question. He remembered this moment... It was a particularly hard day, several days after they had rescued him from the Palace. He was swamped with paperwork from the heist that the Thieves had pulled off, and had closed his eyes for just a few moments...

He, of course, had fallen asleep, and when he woke up again, it was to find that someone had managed to get his folded jacket underneath his head to act as a pillow, so he wouldn't get a crick in his neck. There was also a note nearby, telling him to take a break every once in a while.

It all made sense now... (And totally explained that strange, surreal dream he had of a Fox hitting him on the side of the head with a pillow.)

Yusuke must've been the one to put that jacket under his head, and leave that note. While Goro was grateful that Yusuke had shown him that kindness, for some reason, he saw fit to capture the moment on his sketchpad. Really, he was the only one able to, seeing as he seemed to have caught him in a peaceful, vulnerable moment.

But that raised more questions.

Why didn't Yusuke want to show this to him? Was he ashamed that he intruded on him? And why was he so adamant about working so hard on this picture, even when it looked to Goro's untrained eye to be pretty good? Why was he devoting so much time to making sure this sketch was right?

Honestly, Goro could just go up to Yusuke, knowing what he knew now, and confront him on it.

...But Goro felt kinda flattered that Yusuke thought that this picture of him was worth taking the time to make perfect. Did Yusuke plan to show him after it was done to his standards? Maybe not, but Goro found himself sincerely hoping he would...

Goro carefully folded the page and placed it back in his in the inner chest pocket of his jacket. He walked all the way back home with a small smile on his face...


End file.
